Double Trouble
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: Ryia's finally back after suffering from a serious injury, although several people notice she's not the same. Then Toshiro announces something that will change both of their lives. Part 4 of the Triple Trouble series.
1. Chapter 1

"Toshiro…." Kit said standing in front of her brothers desk. "Toshiro…" She said again after several moments of silence. "TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled slamming her hands on the desk successfully snapping her Captain out of his daze. "Huh….what do you need?" He asked looking at her. Ever since that night 5 months ago Toshiro's been in a state of not caring and spacing out. "Last time I checked I'm not the Captain of squad 2." Kit said holding up the form. "You're lucky I check your paperwork before delivering it." She continued. "Oh….sorry." Toshiro said reaching for the form only for his sister to hold it out of his reach. "Maybe you should take the day off, you're more depressed than you was yesterday." Kit told him frowning. "I'm fine now can I have the form so I can fix it?" Toshiro said holding his hand out. "Don't lie to me Shiro I can tell that you're still depressed over Ryia." Kit told him frowning as Toshiro looked down again. "Do you…..really think she's dead?" He asked softly. "I told you what Takashi said Shiro, It'll take a while but Ryia will be fine." Kit said remember that night.

"It'll take some time, but I'll be able to heal her." Takashi said holding his queen in his arms as Kit held an unconscious Toshiro in hers. "Do what you must Takashi." Kit said watching as the dragon disappeared into the shadows. Looking down Kit looks at her brother, she ended up having to knock him out just so Takashi could take Ryia back to her realm

Kit closed her eyes bringing herself out of her memories and looked back down at Toshiro who went back to staring at a photo of him, Ryia and the kids that was taken at last year's birthday party Ryia planned for him. "You know, I heard that all three of them are getting promoted in a few days." Kit said snapping Toshiro out of his daze. "The kids….From what I heard they're all getting promoted to lieutenant." Kit told him only to make him look down at the picture more depressed. "Now what?" Kit asked getting more pissed at her brothers depressed demeanor. "It's just….she's not here…" Toshiro whispered frowning only to be welcomed with a hit on his head. "OW! That hurt you know!" Toshiro yelled holding his head as Kit's tail moved back behind her. "Then quit being so depressing….you should know her better then anything. Ryia isn't the type of person to die so easily." Kit told him frowning with her arms crossed. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya! I was told to inform you to report to squad 4 on the double by Captain Commander Yamamoto." A member called appearing outside the door. "Very well." Kit huffed before looking at Toshiro. "Try to do your paperwork correctly while i'm gone will ya." She said before dropping through one of her portals into squad 4. "You summoned sir?" Kit asked. "Yes, I believe there's someone here you would like to see." Yamamoto said turning around and moving aside allowing Kit to see Ryia sitting on the bed still somewhat pale. Looking over Ryia smiled softly at her friend. "Hey Kit…" She said softly as Kit stared at her.

"I recommend you rest a bit more before resuming your training Ryia, your spiritual pressure is still low." Unohana said catching the girl's attention. "Got ya, I was thinking of mostly catching up on my paperwork." Ryia said looking at the medic. "Don't push yourself, when you start feeling tired I want you to rest." Unohana told her. "Got it." Ryia said jumping off the bed only to end up in Unohana's arms. "Maybe you should rest here for a day…" Unohana said slightly worried as Ryia stood herself up. "I'm fine, just got up a little too fast." Ryia said smiling softly. "Then I want you to at least be in this wheelchair until your pressures back." Unohana said as Isane pushed the chair over. "Eh...that thing again?" Ryia frowned remembering the first time she had to use one all those years ago. "Yes, and if you don't use it like I instruct I will have you confined in here understood?" Unohana asked smiling at Ryia. "G-Gotcha" Ryia sweat dropped giving her a thumbs up as she sat down in the chair.

"So where do you want to go first?" Kit asked a few moments later as she pushed Ryia away from squad 4. "Squad 9, If I visit Toshiro first I won't be able to check on Shuhei." Ryia said rubbing her neck a bit where a large scar was still visible. "They've been worried about you you know. For the past five months Toshiro and Shuhei both have done nothing but screw up on paperwork and mope around." Kit told her. "And now that I'm back I'm going to be fighting with both of them to stay out of bed." Ryia said sighing as kit chuckled. "I heard that the kids are getting promoted here in a few days. They're all going to be lieutenants." Kit announced. "Even though I was never particularly happy with Yudai joining Squad 2." Ryia muttered. "You know, ever since he joined Soi Fon's been laying off of Oomeda. He's even back to how he use to look. "You mean he's not gorging have himself on food anymore?" Ryia asked a bit shocked. "Yep, it seems your son has done that Squad a lot of good." Kit told her as they entered the squad 9 office. "If you have paperwork set it down and I'll take care of it." A monotone voice announced from behind a desk full of paperwork. "Shuhei am I going to have to get a second lieutenant just to make sure your paperwork is caught up?" Ryia asked causing the room to go quiet. "Shuhei?" Ryia asked again only to jump as paperwork went everywhere. "Captain!" Shuhei yelled diving towards the woman only to faceplant into a protective barrier that placed itself around the shadow queen. "Shuhei!" Ryia called. "Ow….why'd you do that?" Shuuhei asked holding his now bleeding forehead. "I'm sorry, it wasn't me…" Ryia said picking up the familiar off of her shoulder and putting it in her lap. "He's assigned to keep me safe until i'm fully recovered." She continued as the barrier disappeared. "Recover?" Shuuhei asked standing up as Kit walks over and healed him. "While I am alive; my spiritual pressure is extremely low, don't tell me you didn't notice." Ryia explained frowning a bit. "Um…" Shuhei sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, you're still going to be in charge of training, I'll watch but I'm not allowed to do any physical labor." Ryia explained rolling herself over to her desk.

"So, would someone please want to explain to me who did my paperwork?" Ryia asked picking up a paper from one of the small stacks. "I was trying captain...but it's more confusing than mine." Shuhei admitted hanging his head. "I should have guess….since the only thing you go on this form correct was the squad and captain." Ryia frowned before setting it down again. "I appreciate the help but next time just do yours, Captain Yamamoto was aware of the situation and wasn't going to hound you for it." Ryia said. "I was just trying to help…." Shuhei sighed. "I know and I appreciate it-" Ryia said before freezing looking towards the door. "Oh crap…" She whispered as a white-haired male jumped towards her only to land in the same barrier Shuhei did. "TOSHIRO!" Ryia yelled as Kit ran over to her brother. "Toshiro?" She asked picking up the unconscious captain that was bleeding from his head. Rolling over Ryia watched as Kit healed Toshiro. "What an idiot…" She sighed looking at the male.

A while later Toshiro groaned finally waking up. "Finally up I see." Ryia said smiling from her desk before wheeling over. "Ryia….is it….really you?" Toshiro asked in disbelief as her stared at her. "Yea...it's me, you're not dreaming." Ryia told him stopping next to him. "You was out for quite awhile...from what Kit said you've been running yourself ragged these past few months with me gone." She continued only to feel herself being pulled from her wheelchair and onto Toshiro's lap as he started sobbing into her. Smiling softly Ryia held him as he cried, he truly did love her. "Toshiro...I still have paperwork to finish…." Ryia said after a few minutes. "No…"Toshiro grunted keeping his hold on her. "I'm still a captain Toshiro, just like you, we have our jobs to do, when we get home tonight you can hold me all you want ok?" Ryia promised trying to remove his hold on her. "I've already lost you too many times, you're not leaving." He told her frowning up at her slightly causing the woman to sigh. "Toshiro I'm not going anywhere for a while. The only thing I'm allowed to do is paperwork and oversee the training. Yamamoto said he's not putting back on the mission roaster until Unohana has given her ok." Ryia explained smiling a bit. "Still." He said keeping his hold. "Toshiro….do I have to knock you out?" Ryia asked frowning at him a bit. "It's just, when...when I saw you….with that wound...I thought I lost you forever. I…" Toshiro said frowning as he thought of that night. Suddenly Toshiro winced as he felt his head get hit almost playfully. "You idiot….if you think something like was going to kill me I seriously need to put you in your place, there's only a handful of ways I can die Toshiro….another queen, light, an actual death battle, old age, or I kill myself. I'm not about to let any of those things happen. Remember, I'm stubborn like that." Ryia smiled softly looking at him as Toshiro stared back at her. True, he honestly thought she died, even after Kit's constant reassurance, but he's never loved someone as much as he did Ryia. "I'm sorry…" He finally whispered looking down. Smiling down at him Ryia pulled his head up and kissed him. "It's fine, just remember Toshiro, I'm never going to leave you alone, I promise." She whispered as Toshiro stared at her and pulled her close.

"Are you two done being lovey dovey or should I just drop you guys in your house?" Kit asked walking in with a stack of paperwork causing Ryia to frown. "Your brother's the one that pulled me up here." Ryia explain managing to get free from the male. "I just wanted to hold you.." Toshiro said looking at her. "Yea, hold me there all day and night and get both of us yelled at by old man Yama." Ryia deadpanned making Toshiro hang his head and Kit chuckle. "Kit I wouldn't be chuckling, he's behind you." Ryia continued as she turned her wheelchair around. Jumping Kit moved to the side bowing. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, I'm so sorry." She said. "Tell me Captain Arashi, how are you faring?" Yamamoto asked ignoring Kit. "Fine, it'll take some time but I should be back to full power in no time." Ryia said smiling a bit. "Just make sure you keep Captain Hitsugaya focused." Yamamoto said handing Ryia a piece of paper. Looking down Ryia instantly frowned. "Toshiro….why did you put me down as Captain Commander?" Ryia asked looking back at him. "Well...um….." Toshiro started nervously with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Don't worry sir, I'll make sure his paperworks correct from now on." Ryia said look back at Yamamoto who just nodded before leaving. "Seems like a lot of people think you would make a great Captain Commander." Kit said smirking at her friend. "Yea right, I honestly have no plans to become the head captain I already have my hands full with the realm, kids and him." Ryia said pointing at Toshiro behind her. "What's that suppose to mean?" Toshiro asked frowning. "Whatever you want it to Toshi." Ryia smirked looking over at him causing his cheeks to go redder in anger causing Ryia to giggle a bit. "Anyway, have you seen the kids yet?" Kit asked looking at her friend. "Not yet." Ryia admitted looking over. "They're over at Jushiro's if you want to see them, I was heading there myself." Kit told her. "Sure why not?" Ryia said smiling up at her from the wheelchair as Kit started wheeling her out. "Toshiro, why don't you go correct your paperwork before you get visited by the other captains." Ryia suggested making Toshiro hang his head as the two left.

Arriving at squad 13 Ryia smiled at the 3 soon to be Lieutenants talking to Jushiro happily about their promotions. "You know, once you three become Lieutenants you won't have much time to sit around and chat so soak it up." Ryia said stopping Kaida mid sentence as 4 sets of eyes turned to her. "Mom/auntie!" The kids yelled jumping up and running over to her. "We thought you wouldn't come back!" Yuuki cried as she hugged her mother. " Honey you should know it'd take more than a little neck wound to kill me." Ryia said softly holding her daughter, son and niece. "How can you be so calm about this? We thought you was dead...Dad thought you was dead, no one knew anything about what happened….then you just show back up and act like nothing happened….This isn't one of your jokes mom!" Yudai yelled shocking the 3 older adults. "Yudai.." Ryia whispered looking at her son. Never once had Ryia seen him act like this or yell for that matter. "You can't just brush it off like a little scratch...you was gone for 5 months...For 5 months we didn't know anything about what happened. Then you just show up again in a wheelchair and a giant scar and want us to play it off and act like it never happened? We can't do that mom…" Yudai yelled more as tears rolled down his face. Ryia looked at looked into her son's once bright blue eyes, they almost mimicked hers, except, right now they held nothing but hurt. "Yudai I…." Ryia started only for the boy to run out of the building sobbing. "YUDAI!" Ryia yelled trying to get out of the chair only to find herself still too weak to. "I'll go look for him…" Kit said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before leaving after her nephew. Ryia looked down, as Jushiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't let what he said get to you. Yudai was never one to show his emotions but they have to come out at some point." Jushiro said smiling down at her. "No, he's right, I take things too lightly, I act like things never happened because I don't want to deal with them. That's how it's always been….I don't want to deal with it I just act like it never happened.." Ryia said softly as 3 sets of eyes stared at her as she turned her chair towards the door and left.

"Yudai!" Kit yelled catching up to her sobbing nephew. "Yudai…" She repeated more softly seeing him against a tree sobbing. Sitting next to him Kit softly pulling him against her. "I don't get it….why does she act like this?" Yudai asked in between the gasps of breath. "Your mother has a very difficult time showing her true feelings, She hates it when people worry about her, so she puts up a front, She always has. She doesn't want you guys to worry about her so she acts like nothing happened." She explained. "Doesn't she get that it makes us worry more?" Yudai asked still crying into his aunt. "She does, but her way of thinking is different, she puts on a front so everyone thinks she's ok, she's not one to express her feelings, She's been hurt so many times that to her, showing her feelings is a weakness. She loves both you and Yuuki dearly, she'll put her life on the line a thousand times over if it meant you two would be safe. The same goes with Toshiro, that night…if she hadn't gotten in the way he would have been killed, she sacrificed herself to protect him, and her two children. When we was with Aizen, every time one of you two did something he didn't like, your mother took the beatings, just to keep you two safe. She knows that others worry about her, but this is a bad habit of hers, I'm not yelling at you for yelling at her, it's dangerous to keep everything bottled inside, you'll break at some point." Kit explained. "Then why does she keep everything bottled up?" Yudai asked looking down. "She vents, those times when you're locked out of the shadow realm is when she's releasing all of it." Kit explained looking at Yudai. "Just remember, she's not doing this to hurt you guys, she's trying to protect you in her own way." Kit continued. "I just wish she'd talk to us, we're not 6 anymore…." Yudai sighed as he felt a hand on his head. "I know you do, just give her some time ok?" Kit said smiling softly down at him only to receive a nod herself.

Ryia sat in the grass in a secluded field in her divisions grounds. So much has happened. She never thought that she would have children by someone who used her, defeat that person, fall in love again, become captain. She was sure if nothing, she would have died in the war. The way Aizen constantly kept her pressure drained and weak honestly scared her...but she survived. "Figured I would find you here Captain." A voice sounded bring Ryia out of her thoughts to find Shuhei sitting beside her. "You must have a lot on your mind to be sitting out here." He continued looking over at her. "Yea…" Ryia agreed softly looking at a single blade of grass. "I heard about what happened...I don't think he realizes that it's how you handle things. A lot has happened in the past 60 or so years. You've been through alot." Shuhei continued. "You say that as if you've known me for a while Shuhei." Ryia said looking over at him. "I do, You're a wonderful person Captain, If I had to go through what you did I'm sure I'd be dead by now, but you...you're still here, stronger than ever." Shuhei explained. "Then...why doesn't I feel like it? Things would have been far simpler if Aizen had let me kill myself that day." Ryia told him softly. "But he didn't, you have a purpose. There's Captain and Lieutenant Hitsugaya, your kids, Kaida, Captain Ukitake, the squad. Everyone here has come to care for you on some sort of level, I don't know if you've noticed….but even Captain Commander Yamamoto has changed." Shuhei told her. "Yea….I remember him being a grouchy old man who'd yell at the slightest things." Ryia chuckled. "Now he's more understanding, if you can change him then you're something special." Shuhei said looking at him captain with a deep concern. "I guess you're right…" Ryia said looking down at the ground under her. It was true, she has changed everyone here.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Captain, but here's some more paperwork." Shuhei sighed setting a stack on Ryia's desk causing her to faceplant of her desk. "Doesn't it ever stop?" She whined causing the male to smile a bit. His captain was slowly returning to normal, he could tell she was getting antsy about staying in the wheelchair for the past couple days but her hyper whiny personality was coming back, something he kinda enjoyed.

"Toshiro….are you sure about this?" Kit asked looking at her brother shocked. "I already talked to Captain Yamamoto about it, he's not going to hand me the forms until I talk to Ryia, said something about not wanting his seireitei casted into the shadow realm…" Toshiro sighed. "But if she agrees what are you going to do all day?" Kit asked. "Yamamoto suggested teaching at the academy since I'm considered a prodigy." Toshiro said only to cause Kit to start chuckling. "What?" Toshiro snapped frowning. "It's just….I don't see you as much of a teacher….you still look like you belong in the academy." Kit explained at a tic mark appeared on Toshiro's head. "And that's that suppose to mean?" He growled frowning and his sister to laugh more. "It means whatever you want it to, but my word of advice, catch her on a good day, otherwise you'll end up in a wall." Kit said stopping the captain. "You….don't really think she'd do that do you?" Toshiro asked looking at her. "Probably, this is Ryia we're talking about." Kit shrugged still smirking at her older brother who shivered a bit before leaving. "You're doing it now?" Kit called watching him. "The sooner the better." He sighed and disappeared from view.

Walking into the squad 9 office Toshiro was welcomed to the sight of Ryia alone working on her paperwork. Taking a deep breath Toshiro walked over to his wife. "What do you need Toshiro?" Ryia asked not looking up from the form she was filling out. Toshiro could obviously tell she was tired and started debating if now was a good time. "Toshiro?" Ryia asked looking up from her paperwork. "Um….well…." Toshiro stuttered sweat dropping a bit as he tried avoiding Ryia's gaze. "Toshiro….." Ryia whined frowning a bit. "I've been doing some thinking recently….about….something important." Toshiro said. "And that would be?" Ryia asked looking at him. Taking a deep breath Toshiro looked at the confused woman before him. "I want to retire." He said quickly closing his eyes. Ryia sat there staring at her husband. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She suddenly yelled as her pressure sky rocketed. "WHY IN THE 7 LEVELS OF HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO RETIRE?" Ryia yelled slamming her hands on her desk as her eyes slowly started changing. "It's just….well….I was thinking that maybe we could spend more time together this way…." Toshiro said instantly wishing he never even thought of it. Sighing Ryia sat back in her throne rubbing her head. "What even gave you this idea Toshiro? I thought your dream was to become head captain." Ryia said lowering her pressure again. "It was….it's just...the incident a few months ago made me realize I could lose you at any time….I don't think I can handle that." Toshiro explained. "You realize that you retiring won't stop me going on missions right?" Ryia questioned rubbing her head. "Yes, but, I figured this way we can spend more time together, plus, Everyone knows that if Yamamoto was to retire or die you'll be made head captain…" Toshiro said. "Why is everyone convinced I want that position?" She whined hanging her head. "You don't?" Toshiro asked. "Not really, I already have my hands full, plus when you become head captain there's a lot more work involved which frankly, I can do without. Anyway, what are you planning on doing all day while I'm here or on a mission?" Ryia asked looking at him with her arms crossed. "Well, Captain Yamamoto said there was an instructor position open at the academy…" Toshiro started before Ryia started laughing. "You want to become a teacher? Honestly Toshi that's not your style…" Ryia chuckled looking at him.

Ryia sat there as she watched Toshiro debate with himself in his head. Sighing Ryia sat up. "If this is what you really want to do, then I'll support you Toshi." She said smiling a bit as Toshiro stared at her. "Thanks Ryia…" He started. "Although, if you're doing this for another reason I'll cut it off…." Ryia instantly frowned freezing her husband. "W-what do you mean?" Toshiro asked nervously. "Toshiro don't lie to me….I've noticed how you've been staring at Yuuki and Yudai's baby pictures…." Ryia said softly as the male blushed. "I….well….I…." Toshiro stuttered before being silenced by a kiss. "When I'm ready I'll let you know, now's just not a good time, the academy students are about to graduate, I'm still helping Shuhei on his bankai training and I need to go talk to Central 46…" Ryia huffed the last part. "Why?" The male questioned instantly frowning. "From what I can guess the Kido Corps commander recently passed away, Central 46 wants me to take the position." She explained leaning on her desk and holding up a letter. "Why not choose someone already in the corps to fill the position? That'll make more sense." "I agree, but remember, I was the top of my class for my Kido skills and did graduate early. To them I'm the perfect candidate." She explained. "Are….are you going to take it?" Toshiro asked frowning a bit. "I honestly don't know….I enjoy being a captain but….the way Shinji and Kisuke act is getting on my nerves, plus I'm already sort of incharge of them when they're helping us out." She sighed. "Whatever you choose, I'll support you." Toshiro said after a few minutes causing Ryia to smile. "Thanks Toshi."

"TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled running into Ryia's office a few seconds later. "We have to go, menoes have appeared in one of our divisions districts, They've already wiped out 20 of our men!" Kit said frowning. "Right, where's Rangiku?" Toshiro asked walking over. "I sent her on ahead to try to control the situation until we get there." Kit explained as Toshiro nodded. "You two better come back unharmed or I swear I'll hurt you." Ryia called at the retreating siblings. Sighing Ryia sat back at her desk still holding the letter from Central 46. Should she take the position? Sure she'll be out of harms way more since the corps don't get that many missions, but when they do, it's the more dangerous ones. But, with the kido corps comes secrecy, not even Toshiro would know about her missions. sighing Ryia headed towards Central 46, there was only one thing she could do with this offer.

"Captain Arashi, to what do we owe the pleasure?" One of the judges called as the woman entered the meeting hall. "I came to inform you of my decision regarding another position that was offered to me." She said looking around the room. "And?" The judge encouraged. "I decline. I'm sorry, but I can't leave behind my family and friends to live a life in secrecy. If you wish for me I will continue as the captain representative on behalf of the Gotei 13." Ryia announced only to receive hushed whispers about her decision. "Captain Arashi, you have been offered promotions before, why do you keep turning them down? You could eventually end up as one of us." Another asked. "With all due respect, I'm happy where I am, my squad is my family, I have a husband now, I honestly would not trade anything just for a promotion." Ryia explained looking up at them. "You realize that once you deny this promotion it will forever be lost to you correct?" A female asked. "I do, and I'm fine with that." Ryia nodded. "Very well, you will remain Captain of the 9th division and Captain Representative for the Kido corps." The first judge said. Bowing Ryia quickly left the central grounds. Dropping back into her office she picked up a stack of finished paperwork and headed towards squad 1.

"Captain Yamamoto, I'm here with paperwork." Ryia called knocking on the head captains office door. "Enter." She heard gruffly before opening the door. Rolling Ryia placed the small stack on the desk. "Excellent work as usual Captain, I must say, you go far and beyond any captain when it comes to paperwork." Yamamoto praised as he looked at the top stack. "It's nothing really, I enjoy doing it." Ryia smiled. "I wish the other Captains had that attitude." Yamamoto grumbled. "Anyway, Have you made your decision on that matter?" He asked looking up at her. "Yea….it's taken care of…..there's some people who aren't to happy with my decision, but oh well." Ryia shrugged crossing her arms as Yamamoto nodded. "By the way, has Captain Hitsugaya spoken with you?" Yamamoto asked looking up at her. Sighing Ryia looked at him. "Yea, I'm not exactly happy about it but if it's something he wants to do then I shouldn't stop him." Ryia explained as the office door opened again. "Reporting in sir." Toshiro sighed walking in. "T-toshiro….WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Ryia yelled staring at Toshiro's taller form. "I ended up allowing my bankai to mature while I was dealing with the menos in the Ryukon district." Toshiro explained. "The problem is taken care of then?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes sir, I'll fill out a full report for you." Toshiro said watching Ryia as she stood there blushing. "Yea...tomorrow" She said softly before suddenly tackling Toshiro through a shadow portal. "Captain-" Yamamoto started before sighing at the long gone pair.

Toshiro looked over at his wife later that night as she slept against him. After so long she finally felt at peace, looking at the scar on her neck Toshiro frowned, another scar on her that will never go away, why does it seem every battle she gets into, she leaves with a scar? "Toshiro?" A soft voice called catching the males attention. Looking down Toshiro looked into the blue orbs that was his wife's eyes. "What's wrong Toshi?" She asked sitting up a bit still cuddling him. "Nothing, just thinking." Toshiro admitted. "Toshi, do you still want to retire?" Ryia asked after several minutes. "I've been thinking about it." Toshiro admitted. "If you want to, you can." Ryia confessed as he looked down at her. "But...who are you wanting to replace you?" Ryia asked looking up at him. "Well, I was actually thinking Kit, she already has her bankai, and when i'm not there she's in charge anyway." Toshiro explained. "She'll be good…" Ryia agreed before drifting off again.

"WAAAAAHHHHH You're making her the captain?" Rangiku whined pointing at a smirking Kit. "Out of the two of you she's the only one that has Bankai. Logically she's the only choice since that is one of the requirements." Toshiro explained. "Don't worry Rangiku, If you want I'll help you achieve bankai." Kit said looking at the redhead. "Really?" Rangiku asked happily. "On one condition, you stop drinking and start acting like a proper Lieutenant." Kit said looking at her. "Eh…..you can't be serious!" The older whined. "That is my condition, if you don't want to comply then you won't learn Bankai from me." Kit told her frowning crossing her arms. Toshiro smiled softly at the two's bickering. Walking out Toshiro headed towards squad 9. Once in there he plopped down on the couch facing Ryia. "I take it from Rangiku's whining that you officially retired?" Ryia asked not looking up from the stack of paperwork in front of her. "Yea, Rangiku's not to happy about staying a Lieutenant." Toshiro explained. "Obviously, anyway, how does it feel to be all grown up?" Ryia asked smirking at Toshiro. "Shut up, This is the first time I've been in this form, I don't even know if it's permanent." Toshiro growled. "I hope it is, last night was amazing." Ryia smirked as the now taller male blushed. "RYIA!" He yelled as the woman chuckled. "Relax will you, I'm just speaking the truth." Ryia smirked at the growling male.

Ryia smiled at Toshiro, That morning before Toshiro left Ryia got up and managed to get him a set of clothes at fit her newly grown husband. "Say, how about we go out tonight?" Toshiro asked looking up. "That'll be nice but I'm on duty tonight Toshi, you know this." Ryia explained. "A, Captain if you want I'll cover that for you." Shuhei said looking up from his paperwork. "I can't do that to you Shuhei…" Ryia sighed. "Didn't Captain Unohana say to take it easy for a while? You should go out with Captain Hitsugaya…..I'll take care of everything tonight…" Shuhei told her as she stared at him. Smiling softly Ryia looked at her Lieutenant. "What do you want?" Ryia asked looking at him. "Eh?" He questioned looking over. "What do you want Shuhei, It doesn't happen to deal with this does it?" Ryia asked holding up a ring box. "EH!" Shuhei cried out looking at his open desk drawer. "C-Captain…" Shuhei stuttered trying to figure out what happened. "So when do you want to do it?" Ryia asked opening the box up to look at the ring. "Well um….I was….hoping this weekend…..on her birthday." Shuhei admitted blushing as the box was placed back in his hands. "Very well, I'll make sure you get the day off then." Ryia smiled looking down at him as he blushed.

Ryia looked over at Unohana as she finished her exam later that day. "So?" Ryia asked. "Your pressure has fully returned, I shall inform the head captain that you have completely recovered." Unohana said. "Thanks Retsu." Ryia said smiling a bit as she jumped down off of the bed and headed back to her barracks. Suddenly looking up Ryia managed to kick whatever was flying towards her into a building. Summoning her sword Ryia slowly approached the now stuck figure. "Eh? Shunsui!" Ryia yelled pulling him out. "What in the hell happened?" Ryia asked healing the now wounded captain. "Shinji and Kisuke are at it again, I was trying to stop them when they both punched me." He explained. "God damn it those two…" Ryia growled standing up and stalking off towards squad 12. "Where are you going?" Shunsui asked following her. "I'm going to put an end of this pathetic fight!" She yelled dropping through a portal. Entering squad 12 Ryia looked at the members that was trying to stop the fight going on between the two captains. Walking over Ryia watched as the members parted for her. "Will you…TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryia yelled hitting them both into the ground on their heads. "WHAT THE HELL RYIA!" Shinji yelled looking up at the furious captain. "YOU two need to stop this fighting this instant. Not only is it annoying to hear your constant yelling but you're dragging others into it!" Ryia yelled as her eyes turned red and black. "Do-don't you think maybe you should calm down a bit Ryia?" Kisuke said sweat dropping. "Who's fault do you think it is that I'm pissed Kisuke?" Ryia asked grabbing his shirt and bring him close to her. "E-em…..well…." Kisuke said as the woman suddenly stepped on something else. "And where do you think your going Shinji?" Ryia asked the blond male who was trying to crawl away. "B-back to my squad actually…..you know how Momo gets when I don't do my paperwork…." Shinji shook. "Don't' you think it's a little too late to be thinking about that blondy?" Ryia growled picking him up also.

Looking at the two trembling men Ryia scoffed. "You two are pathetic." She grumbled as two portals opened up underneath the males. "How about to two cool off somewhere else." She grumbled allowing them to fall through the portals into a section of the maggots nest. Turning Ryia left the squad 12 barracks. "Man, what a pain...those two never stop arguing, it's annoying." She sighed crossing her arms. "Ah….Ryia….what are you doing here?" A voice called. "Ichigo….I should be asking you that." Ryia said stopping at looking at him. "Kisuke said that he had some free time so he'd help me with some training." Ichigo explained. "I see, well unfortunately he's preoccupied with something else at the moment." Ryia explained frowning. "How did you get here anyway?" Ryia asked. "Ah well, Rukia was visiting and she said that the head captain wanted me to come back with her for a meeting tomorrow." Ichigo explained. "I see…." Ryia sighed before walking over to him. "Eh….yes?" Ichigo asked leaning back as Ryia got closer to his face. "So...carrot top….how are you treating Rukia?" Ryia asked smirking. "EH?!" Ichigo gasped falling on his ass. "Oh please, don't act so surprised….I knew you two would eventually start going out." Ryia chuckled looking down at him. "Come on, I'll help you with your training." Ryia said turning towards the squad 9 barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh, Ryia, what are we doing here?" Ichigo asked looking at the forest. "Do you remember, Ichigo, when you got your powers back?" Ryia asked. "Of course, It was against my fight against the fullbringers." Ichigo answered. "Correct, the sword used to establish your powers had powers from all of the captains and a handful of others. Only, my power works differently than the others." Ryia explained. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused. "I'm the shadow queen, my whole existence is made up of nothing but shadows, so when I put my pressure into the sword you received some of that power. Don't tell me you haven't noticed familiars hanging around you." Ryia said. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed these little black creatures in my room…" Ichigo said. "They're not creatures, they're familiars. The ones in your room you can control willingly." Ryia explained summoning one up. "Because I'm the queen naturally I have control over them as well, which also means I can limit your shadow power as well." Ryia explained. "Shadow...power?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, because my power now fuels yours you can use the shadows, Not enough to make much of a difference but you have it nonetheless. So with that, your training with me today will be how you can effectively use and control the power inside you." Ryia explained. "And how to I do that?" Ichigo asked as Ryia smirked.

Jumping in front of Ichigo Ryia placed her hand on Ichigo's chest. "Seal" She whispered as Ichigo's body tensed up. "Wha-what did you do?" Ichigo asked as he collapsed to the ground. "It'll take a few minutes before your body gets use to it. I put a temporary seal on all of your power with the exception of the shadow powers coursing through your body. You will learn to fight, using only shadows." Ryia said crossing her arms again. "Only...shadows…" Ichigo said staring at her. "Correct, not even your zanpakuto will work. You will be fighting me, learn from me on how to control the shadow powers within you." She explained more turning into her true form and placed a barrier up around the area. "What better way to learn then from the ruler herself?" Ryia smirked as Ichigo stared at her as he slowly got up. "We'll first start off with your physical abilities. You will learn to fight hand to hand again without your other power." Ryia explained as a woman appeared behind her smirking. "My, isn't he a cute one…" She giggled. "Chiya, you should know what to do." Ryia said. "Chiya….you mean…" Ichigo gasped. "Yes, this is my zanpakuto, Chiya. As you know, I can control the shadows flawlessly. Chiya, is a dark type zanpakuto, born from my very being. She's a companion to me." Ryia explained. "In other words, I'm not a normal zanpakuto." Chiya giggled. "Chiya, leave us." Ryia ordered. "EH! I come all the way out here and you want me to leave? Not very nice of you considering I'm better at hand combat then you." Chiya pouted crossing her arms as Ryia glared at her.

Sighing Ryia looked over at Ichigo. "Fine, if you want to fight him you can." Ryia said as Chiya giggled in happiness. "Get ready carrot-top." She giggled. Ryia leaned against a tree watching the fight. As she expected Ichigo was getting use to not fighting at full potential, at the rate by tomorrow Ichigo would be able to move onto the next step. "Ryia….what are you going?" Kit asked popping up next to her through a portal. "Ichigo finally showed up for training, just not by who he thought. So I figured I'd help him control the shadow abilities coursing through him." Ryia explained. "Hey, do you know what this meeting tomorrow is to be about?" Kit asked looking over at her. "Nope, as far as I know it's a regular Captain's meeting, but for some reason Ichigo is also requested there." Ryia explained watching Chiya fight Ichigo. "Why is she fighting him?" Kit asked frowning. "You know I suck at Hakuda, she's better at it, plus she started whining. I figured it'd be good for both of them." Ryia stated.

After a few hours Ryia walked over. "Alright, I think you have a good grasps on your shadow powers now." Ryia said putting a hand on Ichigo's chest undoing the seal. "Eh…" Ichigo asked. "It's getting late, you better go rest up for tomorrow, our meetings are bright and early." Ryia explained turning back to normal as the barrier around them disappeared. "Thanks for everything today." Ichigo said looking at her. "Don't worry about it, rest up tomorrow, after then we're cracking down on your training more." Ryia explained as Chiya disappeared. "Right…." Ichigo nodded. "For now, why don't you go cuddle up with your girlfriend." Ryia smirked at him. "EH…...but...how…." Ichigo stuttered going red. "Please carrot-top, I've known for a while." Ryia smirked before dropping into her office.

"Man what a day…" Ryia sighed rubbing her neck looking down at her couch. Smiling she pulled out a blanket and covered Toshiro who was sound asleep. Sitting at her desk Ryia looked at the reports that sat in front of her. It was peaceful again, something she was happy about. Slowly, Ryia touched her neck. She could feel where it bumped up at the scar. Sighing Ryia snapped out of her daze. "I need to quit thinking about that…." Ryia huffed picking up the first report from the Rukon district. After a half hour Ryia looked up to see Toshiro sitting up. "Morning sunshine." She grinned as she finished filing away the documents. "Ryia….where have you been?" Toshiro asked looking at her worried. "I was training Ichigo on how to use his shadow powers." Ryia explained walking over. "Anyway, you ready to go home?" Ryia asked smiling. Nodding Toshiro got up and folding the blanket as Ryia closed everything up for the night. "So what is Ichigo going here anyway?" Toshiro asked as the walked home. "It appears Old man Yama wants him at the meeting tomorrow...I have a feeling it's going to be a long one with Kit's introduction ceremony then too." Ryia whined rubbing her head. "How about I cook supper then tonight?" Toshiro offered stopping Ryia in her tracks. "No way, remember last time you tried cooking?" Ryia asked frowning remember that night a few years ago.

"TOSHIRO!" Ryia yelled looking at what remained of her kitchen. She had to take care of a few things and ended up getting home late. Upon entering her home she noticed the thinning smoke that covered the ceiling as it rushed outside. Following the smoke she found her whole kitchen either charred or frozen. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, you have 5 seconds to explain what the hell happened to my kitchen." Ryia growled crossing her arms as she stared down at her husband. "Um well, I….I figured since...you was working so hard…..I'd surprise you with dinner, except….it didn't exactly work out…." Toshiro stuttered looking at his angry wife. "So you decided to destroy my kitchen?!" Ryia yelled causing Kit to run in. "What the hell is….going….on…" Kit asked as she saw the mess of a kitchen. Before either of the two siblings could move Toshiro was flying through the opened back door. "TOSHIRO!" Kit yelled running out to her brother before hearing the door slam shut. Inside Ryia looked at her destroyed kitchen. She had everything the way she wanted it. She had remodeled it after the bought the house, now….it was destroyed. "Lady Ryia?" A sudden voiced asked worried. Looking over Ryia was met with a pair blood red eyes. "Jack….what are you doing here?" Ryia asked wiping the tears of her eyes. "I sensed you was upset, I can always fix this for you." He offered smiling at her. "Thanks Jack." Ryia said softly nodding as Jack picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. "I'll have it done by tomorrow, so don't worry." He said before leaving.

Ryia snapped out of her daze, since then she had not allowed Toshiro to cook once. "How about we just pick something up? I don't really feel like cooking tonight." Ryia suggested only to receive a nod from the male.

The next morning Ryia leaned against Kenpachi waiting for the head captain to get there. "Why do you always lean on me?" Kenpachi grummbled. "Well let's see here, you're next to me, I know that just leaning on you won't knock you over, and plus you know that later this afternoon you'll be coming into my office to fight me as usual, so unless you want to have a near death experience you'll let me rest until this meeting starts." Ryia hissed glaring up at the grinning man who was always looking forward to their fights. A few minutes later Ryia jumped a bit as the doors opened revealing Yamamoto. "Well that was short lived." She grumbled. "As you all know, recently Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Rose both recently retired. Since then Myself and a few other selected captains have chosen replacements." Yamamoto explained as he sat in his chair. "Will the new Captains please enter!" He called as the doors opened again revealing Ichigo and Kit in their new coats. "I present the new Captain of squad 3 Ichigo Kurosaki and the new Captain of squad 10 Kit Hitsugaya." Yamamoto announced to the otherwise silent room. After a bit there was a sudden clap snapping the other captains out of their trance. The duo looked over to see it was Ryia who started the clapping as the others slowly followed.

"Right, now, it is customary for a new Captain to have another as their mentor for a month, have you two thought about who yours will be?" Yamamoto asked looking at Kit and Ichigo. "I'm going with Ry." Kit said sending her friend a smirk. Nodding Yamamoto looked over at Ichigo. "And you?" He asked. "Well…." He started rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll look after him." Shinji said smiling. "I believe I'm a better choice, I am the one who originally taught him." Kisuke said glaring at the blond. Soon enough the two was arguing yet again. Growling Ryia walked over to the two and smashed their heads together. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Ryia yelled glaring at the two. "Captain Yamamoto, If it's ok I'm willing to take both of them on, I am also teaching Ichigo how to use his dark abilities." Ryia suggested. "Are you sure about this Captain Arashi?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes sir." Ryia nodded. "Very well, both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki will be under Captain Arashi's mentorship." Yamamoto announced.

"So Ichigo, how exactly did you get roped into doing this?" Ryia asked after the meeting. "Well, Yamamoto called me and asked a few months ago if I wanted to live in the soul society as part of the gotai." Ichigo explained. "Wait...you mean he actually knows how to use a phone….that can be scary." Ryia said slightly shocked and scared. "Anyway...I suppose I should explain your new duties. You will be required to do walk-throughs of the maggots nest a couple times a month along with patrol of your divisions districts. Paperwork is to be done in a timely fashion and squad training must be done at least once a week. You will be put on missions depending on the skills needed and the danger level. Also you might get asked to do the occasional lecture at the academy." Ryia explained as they walked towards a door implanted in some rocks. "This is the maggots nest, Although is under the detention unit's control as Captains we are to make sure there's no sense of escape happening." She explained looking at Ichigo. "So….who are the prisoners?" He asked. "A majority of them is made up of soul reapers who are thought to bring harm to the soul society. Only a small fraction of them are actual prisoners of war and it's that fraction that are bound to cells." Ryia explained. "Also, while you're in the Maggots nest you are not permitted to carry your zanpakuto." She continued pulling hers out of her sash before making it disappear as Kit did the same thing. "You can leave it out here, the guards will watch it for you." Ryia told Ichigo who removed Zangetsu from his back and laid it against the building before following the other two. "In here you will have to be able to use your hand to hand combat skills to subdue prisoners. There's always at least one that tries to escape when someone enters." Ryia explained as the walked into a large, cave like opening filled with wondering prisoners.

Soon enough Ryia had someone pinned to the ground. "You never learn do you?" She sighed looking at the male under her. "Let me out….I don't belong in here…" The male struggled. "Yes, you do." Ryia frowned knocking him out before standing up and glaring the other prisoners who had surrounded them causing them to immediately disperse. "Come along…" Ryia said before heading deeper into the maggots nest. "Down here is where the more….problematic criminals are, ones we can't let roam around with the others." Ryia explained. "But….the cells are mostly empty…" Ichigo said looking at the empty rooms. "Correct." Ryia said stopping and turning around. "In most of the Seritai history there has only been one man who was detained down here until he was released into a squad under a certain captain's command. Kit, you should know who I'm talking about." Ryia said looking at her friend. "Eh….don't tell me it was him…." Kit frowned as Ryia smirked. "Yep, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, former Captain of squad 12." Ryia said looking at Ichigo before turning and walked to another door. "Behind this door is where the prisoners of war are kept. The chance of them being released is lower than the ones in the yard, in truth these criminals have about a 99.9% chance of dieing down here." Ryia continued before opening the door. On the other side sat cells on both sides of the corridor with one at the end. "Fortunately most of the cells are empty….all except 1." Ryia said walking to the cell on the end. "Wake up." She ordered looking at the light blue-haired male lying inside freezing the two captains behind Ryia. Suddenly squirts of water started flying towards the now ex-espada as Ryia started squirting him with a spray bottle. "Will you fuckin stop that?" the male growled getting up glaring at the smirking captain. "Oh come on kitty-boy, I was sure you would have loved the free shower…" Ryia grinned at him. "Grimmjow…." Kit whispered to softly for him to hear. "Anyway here's your lunch." Ryia said sliding a tray into the cell from her realm. "The hell is this… it looks like cat food." Grimmjow growled looking at the plate. "We've been over this before, you're not getting a 3 course meal here, you're a prisoner, you get what the others get deal with it." Ryia growled before turning. "Come on you two, there's still more I have to explain." Ryia said as she started walking away. Slowly Kit followed Ichigo as she looked back one last time at Grimmjow. He was alive, maybe, with her new position, she can finally let Kaida see him again.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Ryia asked looking at her best friend as she put a stack of paperwork on the desk. "Nothing." Kit answered moving to grab the first paper only to stop then Ryia put her hand on the stack. "Don't try feeding me that bullshit Kit, we've been friends for almost 100 years, there's something wrong now I want you to tell me what it is." Ryia demanded causing Kit to look up at her friend. Ryia's face held worry, was it that obvious she was spacing out? "It's just…..seeing Grimmjow today….a bit of relief washed over me, just knowing he's alive.." Kit started. "We was under orders, Old man Yama didn't want you to know in case you wanted to try to free him. No one outside the Captains and the Detention unit knows he's still here in the seireitei, and it's to stay that way." Ryia explained. "But Kaida….." Kit said looking at her friend. "She can't know, I know you want to tell her, maybe even show her that Grimmjow's alive, but you know how she is, she will end up defying orders and go down there to see him and get locked up herself for doing so. Do you want that Kit?" Ryia asked looking at her. "Of course I don't, but she has a right to know!" Kit protested. Sighing Ryia looked at Kit, tears where threatening to fall, she wanted so badly to tell Kaida. "I understand that, but we all have rules we have to follow, and that's one of them. As a Captain there's some stuff we must keep secret, that goes for also being mothers. We want our children to have everything, so they won't feel pain. We can't cushion them Kit, sometimes, being a good mother means denying your child something, letting feel that pain." Ryia explained. "Do you think I don't know that? I know Kaida can't see him, They haven't seen each other since Kaida was 6." Kit argued. "Kit….are you saying that you would rather Grimmjow be Kaida's father then Renji?" Ryia asked simply looking at her best friend that stopped. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all." Kit answered frowning. "Because to me, it sounds that way. Renji helped you raise Kaida after the war, he took her in as his own child, but now since you know Grimmjow's alive, you want him and Kaida to have that father-daughter bond. You're completely disregarding how Renji would feel. Think about it Kit, how do you think Renji would feel if Kaida started calling him by his name and Grimmjow Dad?" Ryia asked standing up. "Think about what I said Kit." Ryia continued before leaving the room. Kit stared at the door, she was right, she couldn't tell Kaida.


	4. Chapter 4

"Toshiro...is this what you're going to be doing from now on?" Ryia asked looking at her husband as he laid on her couch. "Why not?" He asked looking up. "Honestly...It's been 2 months and all you've done is lay around." She grumbled frowning. "It's what retirement is suppose to be….right?" Toshiro asked sitting up as his wife sighed. "Why don't you pick up a hobby then? I'm sure there's something you can do that you have an interest in." Ryia suggested sitting at her desk. "Not really, The only thing I did for fun was spin tops back in the Ryukon district." Toshiro explained. "Seriously? Sounds kinda boring to me…" Ryia sighed again. "Why don't you get a part-time job at one of the shops? I'm sure one of them will love to have your ice abilities around." Ryia suggested. "That's not funny Ryia…" Toshiro growled frowning at her as she chuckled. "Relax, I'm just picking, but you should seriously do something you enjoy that doesn't involve just laying around my office all day." Ryia said crossing her arms. "You don't want me here?" He asked. "That's not it..Laying around is only going to make you fat Toshiro….and if you lose that figure of yours I'm going to kill you." she threatened. "Meaning you only love my body…" Toshiro started before getting slapped playfully. "Don't you dare even go there Toshiro Hitsugaya….You know I love you very much, your body's just an added bonus, but if you gain weight there's health risks that always come into play." She explained glaring at him before sighing. "Look...just find something to do during the day ok?" Ryia asked sitting on Toshiro's lap. "I'll look around." He agreed putting his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

"Ryia…" Kit said walking into the squad 9 office later that day. "Yes?" Her friend answered as she continued her paperwork. "Have you seen Rangiku? I haven't seen her since lunch." Kit said frowning. "No I haven't...but now that you mention it….Shuhei hasn't returned yet either…" Ryia mumbled frowning before calling up a screen. "Let's see…." She continued as Kit walked behind her and watched as Ryia flipped through the screens. "Why is she forcing him into suits?" Kit asked as Ryia stopped on the screen featuring the missing lieutenants. "Their wedding is next week, Rangiku already asked me to go dress shopping with her tomorrow." Ryia explained. "Eh...why'd she ask you? I'm her Captain…" Kit frowned. "Maybe because I'm nice to her and don't yell at her every times she messes up on a paper." her friend explained. "I don't yell at her…" Kit huffed. "Kit, I heard it all the way in squad 13 the other day." Ryia explained to her frowning. "Maybe if she'd pay attention when I show her how to do it correctly then I wouldn't have to yell." Kit mumbled only to get a paper up to her face. "I've been meaning to give this to you, It's from Rangiku." Ryia said as her screen disappeared so she can continue her own paperwork. "It's all correct…" Kit whispered. "She did it the other day when you was going bitch mode on her, brought her paperwork in here and did it all, Found this one under the couch, and I only had to help her on the first couple papers." Ryia explained looking up at her friend as Kit's face grew redder. "Why does she act like a complete dimwit around me then!" She yelled. "I told you, you always yell at her, treat her like a person with respect and she'll do what you ask." Ryia explained sighing. "It's basically how I was taught from Toshiro…" Kit grumbled. "Toshiro's not exactly a people person remember? Just listen to my advice and try it ok?" Ryia softly answered looking at her best friend who nodded in defeat.

"Where is Toshiro?" Kit asked looking around. "Finding a hobby…" Ryia told her picking up her pen. "You're seriously making him get one?" Kit asked looking at her friend. "Why not? He can't just lay around here all day. It'll be good for him." Ryia explained. "Whatever you say…" Kit sighed. "Anyway, did you hear about the next meeting?" Ryia asked starting her paperwork again. "No, I thought we already had our monthly meeting." Kit said frowning. " That's what I'm talking about, it's not like him to call two meetings in a month.." Ryia frowned. "Unless he's planning something." Kit finished. "Great, that's just what we need, Old man Yamma planning something that's probably going to throw the guards into chaos." Ryia groaned slamming her head on her desk. "So when's this meeting?" Kit asked frowning a bit. "Day after tomorrow, bright and early." Ryia groaned getting up. "Excuse me for a sec." She frowned going to her door and opening it only to punch a flying Shinji back the other way. "I swear one of these days I'm going to kill those two." She growled slamming her door shut. "Are they still going on about who's better?" Kit asked frowning herself. "Oh yea, It hasn't stopped ever since Shinji became squad 5 Captain again." Ryia whined frowning.

"So Ry, have you two ever thought of having Kids?" Kit asked the next day after Ryia returned from dress shopping with Rangiku. Spitting out her tea Ryia coughed a bit sending her best friend a glare. "Where in the hell did that come up?" Ryia gasped frowning as Kit shrugged. "I was just thinking the other day, the kids are growing up and we're not exactly getting younger." Kit explained. "You do remember that we can't die as easily as everyone else right?" Ryia questioned. "Yea, but what about Toshiro, you yourself said he was looking at Yudai and Yuuki's baby photos." Kit tried causing Ryia to look down. "Even though he took over as Yudai and Yuuki's father, I get what you're trying to say. He doesn't have a biological child...but...I don't know if I'm ready…" Ryia explained before getting hit on the head. "That was years ago, the kids will soon start their own families." Kit explained. "Please don't tell me that….I'm definitely not ready to become a grandmother." Ryia growled. "Oh come on, we both know Yudai and Kaida have been going out, the way they're going our realms will but united by something more than a treaty and friendship." Kit continued grinning. "Will you please shut up about that…" Ryia groaned rubbing her head. "Of course, there's always the chance you're already pregnant…" Kit continued grinning at her friend who was how glaring at her summoning up her shadow daggers. "Kit, you have 5 seconds to get out of my office." She warned as her eyes changed instantly to red. "Eh...C-captain, you need to calm down!" Shuhei called from his desk a bit panicked. "Just think about what I said Ry." Kit smirked before lowering herself out of the room through one of her portals.

Dismissing her daggers Ryia leaned back rubbing her eyes. "She can be such a pain sometimes." She groaned. "Ah, Captain, you're not really…." Shuuhei asked a little red. "No, I'm not." Ryia sighed looking at him. "Anyway, I have some business to take care of, you're in charge of training today, we'll work on your bankai when I get back." Ryia said getting up and leaving the office.

Ryia walked through the Ryukon District looking for one shop in particular. "Man...I could have sworn I saw that shop around here….Damn it, now I have to make a trip to the world of the living…" Ryia frowned. "A….Captain Ryia….what are you doing out here?" Momo's voice called out as the small girl ran over to her. "Ah, Momo, just doing some shopping. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Just doing patrols." The smaller said. "I see, well, you might want to get a leash for your Captain. If I have to hear him and Kisuke go at it one more time i'm going to kill both of them." Ryia grumbled. "I tried to get them to stop, but Captain Hirako won't listen to me." Momo responded sadly. "I know you try your best, it's just aggravating every day they drag me into the middle of it." Ryia whined. "But anyway, I better get going, keep up the good work Momo." Ryia said before dropping into a portal. "Thank god….I still can't handle talking to her for very long…" Ryia grumbled as she changed into her gigai. Heading towards the shopping district Ryia watched the children playing in the parks."Ah, Ryia?" A familiar voice asked catching her attention. Looking over Ryia stopped at the sight her husband dressed in a tight skating outfit. "Toshiro?" She asked in disbelief causing the male to blush a bit. "So I take it you found a hobby…." She continued trying not to laugh. "Shut up OK...you know how I am with ice…" Toshiro blushed more with a tic mark forming on his forehead. "Yea, you must be a real pro Ice prince…." Ryia chuckled making the male growl more. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. " Present shopping, Rangiku and Shuhei weddings next week and someone's birthdays this weekend." Ryia explained frowning a bit. "Has it been a year already? I haven't even thought about what I'm going to get her…" Toshiro sweatdropped. "You forgot your own sisters birthday? That's sad Toshiro…" Ryia frowned. "A lot has happened ok…" Toshiro whined frowning.

"TOSHIRO MOVE!" Ryia suddenly yelled pushing Toshiro out of the way as a sudden hollow appeared smashing the area they was just standing in. Instantly changing Ryia jumped up leaving Toshiro with her gigai. "Damn it, how did I not sense it?" Ryia whispered to herself looking at the size of the hollow as it howled and tried smashing her. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Ryia called sending the attack while dodging. "Hado 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" She called again allowing the attack to hit and blind the hollow before slicing it in half. Landing on the ground Ryia watched at it disappeared and Toshiro came running over. "Are you ok?" He asked checking her over. "I'm fine Toshiro." She answered changing back into her gigai. "It's weird though, I didn't even sense it was there until it was about to smash us." Ryia frowned thinking. "The important thing is everyone's ok and it was taken care of quickly." Toshiro told her as she only nodded in agreement. "Right, now, how about we go present shopping tight-ass?" Ryia said smirking watching Toshiro's face once again went red before heading towards one of the shops.

Ryia stood in the meeting hall the next morning holding her cup of coffee as the other captains tried to steer clear of the grumpy shadow queen. "What's up with you?" Kit asked walking over. "Todays' suppose to be my day off...but no, Yamamoto decided no Captains or Lieutenants are getting the day off today." She growled chugging the rest of the coffee only to have her cup refilled by Kit. "Thanks." Ryia huffed as Kit placed the pot back in her realm as Yamamoto walked in. Walking back to her spot Kit noticed the squad 1 lieutenant walking in with a cart stacked with papers. "The court squad's morale has become unacceptable." Yamamoto announced. "Then let people have days off…" Ryia grumbled under her breath only to get a warning glare from Yamamoto. "So for that I have assigned each squad a special homework assignment that must be completed and turned in within the next month." He continued as Ryia crossed her arms trying not to grumble more.

"So what did you get?" Kit asked walking over to Ryia after the meeting. "God damn workbooks, Like I don't have enough on my plate already, with my lieutenants wedding and honeymoon next week, the bulletin, the regular paperwork and squad duties." Ryia growled dropping the stacks of workbooks into her realm. "At least we have a month to complete the assignment…" Kit said trying to shed some light on her rather gloomy friend. "I'm more happy with the fact I control the shadow realm. Right now Takashi's trying to squad while Shuhei's trying to finish up the bulletin." Ryia sighed as the familiar she left with Shuhei appeared. "My lady, it appears Master Shuhei has run into a problem with the bulletin and asks for your help." It said bowing in her hand. "Alright, I'll talk to you later Kit." Ryia said before dropping into the bulletin office. "Alright Shuhei, what's wrong?" She asked walking over. "Well, somehow we're missing an article." He sweatdropped as Ryia frowned. "How is that possible, everyone turned their articles in right?" Ryia asked. "Yes, but we need something to fill this space…" Shuhei sighed as Ryia started thinking looking at the good size empty space on the page. "How about just adding a recipe? People seemed to like Kaname's old recipe corners." She suggested. "We could, but where are we going to find a good recipe in 10 minutes? I have to get this to printing so they're out on time." He asked looking up at his captain only to receive a smirk. "OHHH JAAACKKK!" Ryia called shortly before a tall male with long white hair appeared before her in a white blood-stained t-shirt appeared before her. "Yes?" He asked grinning. "Do you have any recipes you want to have published?" She asked looking at him as he thought for a moment.

"T-tell me Captain….how can you stand him?" Shuuhei asked later that day after returning to the office to find Ryia working on the workbooks. "He's not as bad as the legends make him seem. Hell's actually chilled him out." Ryia explained. "But….he's suppose to be bound there, how can he freely leave?" Shuuhei asked. "Right now Kit has it to where he needs approval to leave, either by her, me or our children. Though...I'm going to have to talk to Kit about his habit of stealing stuff again." Ryia sighed. "I"m not stealing, just preserving." Jack's voice suddenly spoke causing the lieutenant to jump as Ryia pulled Jack up from behind her desk. "So you're going to preserve the paperwork that I have to deliver to Head Captain Yamamoto along with my brand new pens?" She asked looking down at him. "Eh heh…" Jack sweatdropped slowly putting the paperwork back down on the desk. "And the pens.." She coaxed looking at him. "Can't I keep just one?" Jack asked looking at her with his puppy eyes. Sighing Ryia ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, you can keep ONE. Just get out of here before Yamamoto sees you, I don't want to get bitched at like last time." Ryia frowned as her other 4 pens found their way back onto her desk before Jack happily dropped back into Hell. "I find it hard to believe that's Jack the ripper…" Shuhei said softly staring at the spot Jack dropped through. "Believe it, he's more loyal then you might think.." Kit said walking in with paperwork causing Ryia to groan. "Relax, they just need your signature." Kit explained putting the small stack down. "Get this Kit, 'In an event of a sudden attack on the human world, what are the standard procedures to securing the area?' it's almost like he's suggesting I don't follow protocol." Ryia whined writing the correct answer down. "Eh, what else are your writing?" Kit asked frowning. "My procedure, cast all enemies into the shadow realm as food for my directors." She smirked up at her friend. "Of course you would." Kit sighed as Ryia grinned.

The next month Ryia stood in the meeting hall listening as Kisuke and Shinji started arguing yet again. "I..have had ENOUGH!" Ryia yelled punching both of them into the opposite wall gaining everyone's attention as Ryia stormed over and pulled the two out of the wall only to smash their heads together. "Captain!" The others yelled as Kit tried to pull the shrinking shadow queen off the now unconscious males. "Captain Ryia Hitsugaya!" Yamamoto suddenly catching her attention. Pulling herself away from Kit, Ryia ripped her coat off. "No, just Ryia Hitsugaya, I'm done." She said storming out dropping to coat in the process. "Captain…" Yamamoto called after her only to find her gone from the hall and a shadow portal closing. "Captain Hitsugaya…." Yamamoto called "Right, go talk to her.." Kit sighed dropping into the squad 9 office to find Ryia throwing her stuff into the realm and Shuhei staring at her confused. "Ryia calm down a bit will you?" Kit tried stopping the shorter woman. "I have had enough of those two constantly fighting, I'm done." Ryia growled standing up. "So, you're retiring?" Shuuhei asked with a concerned look. "I trust you can handle the squad Shuhei, you successfully achieved bankai and if you need further help I'm sure Kit will help you, and I'm only a phone call away." Ryia told him as Toshiro walked in. "Hey Ryia, why is Yamamoto….pissed. What's going on?" He asked confused as Ryia walked over and handed him a box. "Be a dear and take these home for me, I'll figure out a place for everything when I get there." Ryia hummed. "What did you do?" He asked frowning. "Why does everyone think I'm always the cause of the problems?" Ryia frowned. "Seeing that the head captain's pissed, you just cleaned off your desk, you don't have your coat on, and your outfit is loose that only happens when you're pissed, something happened." Toshiro explained. "I retired." Ryia crossed her arms. "Why!?" Toshiro frowned. "Because frankly I'm tired of this, those two idiots fighting, Yamamoto constant complaining on how I run things, Zaraki wanting to constantly fight me. I'm fed up with it." She sighed walking out of the office. "Where are you going now?" Kit asked frowning. "Squad 13, talk to Jushiro." Ryia answered briefly before disappearing from sight.

"So you've really retired huh?" Jushiro asked looking at his adopted daughter. "Yea, I think the stress was finally getting to me, plus...I've thinking a lot about what Toshiro and I talked about a couple months ago." Ryia said softly. "Which would be?" Jushiro asked looking at her. "Us finally having a child, he's been a great father to Yuuki and Yudai, but….." Ryia said looking down at her lap. "You believe he wants a child of his own, to show how much he loves you." Jushiro finished for her. "Yea...I want to give it to him, the opportunity to have a child." She agreed. "Just don't forget to visit every once and awhile." Jushiro told her. "You know I won't, you are my father after all." Ryia smiled softly at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ryia….are you sure you want to move? Why can't we just stay here?" Toshiro asked the next day looking at the computer screen Ryia was staring at. "Do you constantly want Kisuke, Shinji and Yamamoto showing up demanding to see me for something?" Ryia asked looking up at him. Sweat dropping Toshiro shook the mental image out of his head. "Guess you're right." Toshiro sighed sitting next to her. "But why the world of the living, there's still plenty of houses here in the soul society…" Toshiro asked. "Think about it Toshiro, what if they found out where we lived? At least in the living world it'll be harder to track us down, plus that means we can have more alone time together." Ryia purred smirking at him. "Wait….you mean…." Toshiro asked staring at her. "After we move and get settled down we can start trying Toshiro." She told him smiling before being pulled into his lap. "So, are you going to explain to me this hobby of yours that requires the tight outfits?" Ryia asked smiling a bit. "The ice skating?" Toshiro question looking at his nodding wife. "It's just something I stumbled on. Ichigo's sister said I was a natural." He explained. "Maybe you can teach me then, now that we're going to have a lot of free time…." She smirked as Toshiro nodded. "We could go now if you want, we're going to have to get you some skates though, the rentals at the rink suck." Toshiro explained. "I'll take your word, Sensi.." She whispered grinning at Toshiro blushed at the last word. Frowning Ryia sat up hearing a knock on the door. Walking over Ryia opened the door frowning. "Yes?" She asked glaring at Yamamoto who was standing on the other side of the door. "I was expecting to see you at work today after your little tantrum yesterday." Yamamoto said looking at her. "It wasn't a tantrum, I took an early retirement, you should have found copies of the paperwork on your desk, I also sent copies to central 46. As of this morning I am no longer a captain of the Gotei 13." She explained frowning. "Why didn't you talk to me before hand?" He questioned. "Well then you have two idiots constantly arguing about bullshit and not taking a hint things kinda happen. Now, unless you have something important to talk to me about I'm kinda busy." Ryia explained frowning more before closing the door.

"He's really wanting you to come back you know that right?" Kit said leaning against the wall behind their couch. "Yea well, I'm not, If I even have to see those two idiots I might actually kill them." Ryia grumbled walking back to her seat. "Besides, It feels nice to finally spend some alone time with my husband." Ryia continued smirking up at Toshiro who blushed a bit. "Anyway Kit, come look at this house in the world of the living." Ryia said holding up her laptop as her best friend walked over and took it. "It's cute…." Kit agreed looking through the pictures before stopping. "So, you guys are going to leave the soul society?" She asked frowning a bit. "We'll visit, it's not like we're leaving forever. Just get some space from everything." Ryia explained. "And try for a little one?" Kit asked smirking down at the couple who instantly started blushing. "SHUT UP KIT!" Ryia yelled before hiding her face in Toshiro's stomach as Kit chuckled setting the computer down on the coffee table. "If you guys get it, you know what I want to do for you." She continued smirking as Ryia looked over at her. "Yea yea miss painter." She grumbled.

An hour later Ryia leaned against Toshiro as they stared up at a house. "It's prettier in person." She whispered smiling as a young woman walked up. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya?" She asked smiling. Standing straight Ryia looked over at the woman…"Eh….Orihime?" She asked looking at the orange-haired woman. "Ryia? I thought I recognized your voice when we talked on the phone!" Orihime said happily. "So what's making you guys move from the Soul Society?" Orihime asked as she unlocked the front door. "We both retired…" Ryia answered walking in behind her old friend. "Well if you need any help with anything I'm only a phone call away." Orihime offered smiling. "Thanks, how's you and Uryuu doing?" Ryia asked as they walked through the house. "We're fine, Uryuu's actually taken over his father's hospital so he's quite busy." Orihime explained smiling. Looking back Ryia looked at Toshiro smiling. "So what do you think Toshi?" She asked walking over and leaned on his arm. "It's nice, question is if you like it." He said looking down at her. "I love it, it feels like home…" Ryia sighed smiling as Toshiro nods and looks at Orihime. "We'll take it." He said.

"Ok Kit, just because we fully own this house doesn't mean go crazy painting alright…" Toshiro frowned at his sister who was already starting to sketch out ideas on the walls. "Come on Toshiro, I told her she could paint the house. Why don't you show me the ice rink?" Ryia tried smiling up at him. "You're going to leave her alone in here?" He asked a bit shocked. "I'm offended Shiro, It's like you don't trust me." Kit frowned. "Eh...You know I trust you…" Toshiro jumped panicking. "Then trust me to do this, I know what I'm doing." Kit glared. Sighing in defeat Toshiro hung his head. "Fine." He said not wanting to piss his sister off. "Come on Toshi, show me this Ice skating thing." Ryia begged smirking. "What about our stuff?" Toshiro asked. "In the realm." Ryia answered quickly. Sighing again Toshiro nodded before leading Ryia out of the house leaving Kit to whatever plan she had for his new home.

"Eh...Toshiro...are you sure about this?" Ryia asked a while later as she struggled to stay balanced on the skates. "I'll be here the whole time." He told her as he gently pulled her onto the ice. Clinging to Toshiro's arm Ryia tried staying balanced on the small pieces of metal under her feet. "Toshiro I swear you let me fall you're sleeping on the couch tonight.." Ryia half threatened only for Toshiro to chuckle. "I told you, you're not going to fall." He reassured her for the tenth time as he gently pulled her around the perimeter of the rink. "See, you're getting the hang of it." He told her smiling. Ryia was to focused on keeping her balance to pay attention to him. "How about you try moving your feet now?" Toshiro asked only to get a terrified look from his wife. "You're joking right?" She asked. "You'll be fine.." he coaxed. "Battling Aizen was easier than this." Ryia muttered hesitantly moving one of her feet. Toshiro chuckled as he slowly taught Ryia to ice skate, once he thought she was ready he released her and watched as she skated on her own.

Ryia watched her feet as she glided across the ice. Looking over she watched at Toshiro smiled at her only to rush over as she started falling backwards. Landing in a pair of arms Ryia looked up at Toshiro. "You know….you have some real balance in order to do this…." Ryia grumbled. "You can do it…." Toshiro said before a rumble of spiritual pressure appeared. "Toshiro...what the hell is going on?" Ryia asked as Toshiro and her popped out of their gigai. "I don't know.." He said looking around as Kit showed up. "What's up?" She asked. "Good question." Ryia frowned pulling out her phone. "Hey, Shuhei, did the old man say anything about a mission to the world of the living?" She asked. "A, no not really. What's up Captain?" Shuhei asked. "First off I'm not your captain anymore, second there was just a spike of spiritual pressure here, almost like a Sukamon was opened...only, there was something mixed with it…." Ryia explained frowning. "As far as I know the only Captain in the world of the living is Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant's all had a meeting today so the only other traffic would be the foot soldiers." Shuhei said frowning. "Right, Kit's with me now, if anyone pops up try to keep me informed, if it's something serious we can try to help on this end." Ryia frowned before hanging up. "Everything's usual back there, whatever that was it wasn't from the Soul Society." Ryia explained. "You don't look convinced though." Kit said. "I'm not, I have this gut feeling something's about to happen, something bad." Ryia whispered. "Anyway, I have your house done." Kit said changing the topic and looking at the couple once they was back on the ground and in their gigais. "Great, means I can get out of these things." Ryia muttered clinging onto Toshiro for support as she tried balancing on the blades of her skates.

Arriving at the house Ryia walked in with Toshiro to a redecorated and furnished home. "Oh Kit, it's beautiful." Ryia admired smiling. "Oh just wait, you still have the rest of the house to see." Kit smirked as Ryia drug Toshiro around their new home. Heading upstairs Ryia opened the first door and stopped seeing the room. Along the walls were the clouds of her shadow realm with small purple lights in the ceiling. Dangling from the ceiling was tiny snowflakes what held tiny light blue lights in them. The dark wood of the furniture almost blended into the walls if it wasn't for the light blue sheets inside the small crib. "Kit…" Ryia whispered in awe at the nursery. "Actually, I'm not the one who did this…." Kit said leaning against the doorframe with a white husky at her feet. "Jack, you shouldn't have…" Ryia smiled down at him. "I wanted to, I know you didn't get to have a proper nursery for Yudai and Yuuki, so I wanted to make it special." Jack explained. "It's beautiful, I love it Jack." Ryia said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Jack stared at her for a brief second as his face turned a bright red. "Eh….Jack?" Ryia asked looking concerned at him as he subconsciously grabbed a list from a portal and something off of it before lowering himself down into hell. "Is he going to be alright?" Toshiro asked a bit creeped out. "Give him a few days and he will be." Kit said before leading them to another room. "Had this one and the next done up for guest rooms for now." She continued opening the door. "It's pretty Kit." Ryia smiled. "Oh just wait, you're going to love the master." Kit smirked walking across the hall.

Walking into the room Ryia and Toshiro stopped and stared at their new room. The walls had a mixture of light blue and purple that bleed into black connecting the four to the floor with a soft black carpet. Looking up Ryia saw two dragons intertwining. "Toshiro…." She whispered calling her husband to look up at the ceiling with her to see a drawing of Hyorinmaru and Takashi forming a heart in the middle of the room. "Oh Kit….it's beautiful." Ryia whispered. "Glad you like it." Kit smiled looking over at her brother who was smiling at her. "Thanks Kit." Toshiro said as Ryia walked around the room before falling back on the bed. "I love this bed!" She smiled allowing a large dog bone to drop into hell in front of Jack who peeked his head out. "I know you made this bed Jack, that's a thank you." Ryia smiled looking over at him as he smiled changing into a large white husky and disappearing back into hell. Sitting up Ryia frowned feeling a sykimon open up before quickly closing. "Did you two feel that?" She asked looking at the siblings in front of her. "No." Toshiro said looking over. "Huh…" Ryia huffed frowning a bit trying to figure out what's going on. "Anyway, I should probably head back before Rangiku trashes the office again. "Alright, if you hear anything let us know…." Ryia said looking at her only to receive a nod before the other woman disappeared leaving the couple alone.

Later that night Ryia leaned against Toshiro smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We finally did it, we're finally alone." Ryia whispered up at her husband who smiled down at her. "We can officially begin our retirement." He told her. "But one thing keeps bothering me, earlier when those Sykimons opened, I didn't sense anyone pass through them." Ryia explained. "Ry, it's not our problem anymore, let the Soul Society handle things alright?" Toshiro explained. "I guess so, it's just going to take some getting use to." Ryia sighed.

"Ryia…" A concerned voice called from the living a few days later. "What is it Toshiro?" Ryia asked from in the kitchen. "Can you come here, we have a…...situation…" Toshiro explained with concern in his voice. Stopping what she was doing Ryia made her way out of the kitchen only to the stop seeing a young girl in her husband's arms. "Toshiro….who's that?" Ryia asked carefully looking at the unconscious girl. "I don't know, she was laying outside in the middle of the road…" Toshiro explained. "Take her up to one of the guest rooms." Ryia ordered heading into the kitchen to get some stuff. Walking into the room with said supplies Ryia frowned at the lack of energy that was coming from the girl. She was obviously breathing, but there was no kind of life source coming from the girl. Kicking Toshiro out of the room Ryia proceeded to examine the girl. "Kit…." Ryia whispered waking the familiar she had left with her best friend. "What's up?" The demon asked as she filled out paperwork. "You might want to stop by when you get a chance…" Ryia said making Kit stop what she was doing and stare at the familiar. "What's going on?" She asked carefully. "Toshiro found a girl passed out in the middle of the road, she's still alive…expect I'm not sensing anything from her." Ryia explained. "That is strange, I'll stop by later to check her out myself." Kit frowned. "K." Ryia answered before the familiar went back to sleep.

"Maybe we should let Isshin look at her." Toshiro suggested a few hours later. "Toshiro I told you she's just sleeping, I didn't find any wounds on her." Ryia sighed. "Why are you so concerned about her anyway?" She asked looking at the male. "Ryia it's not normal to find young girls laying in the road naked." Toshiro explained. "Look, once she's awake I'll try to get her name and address and we can take her home, how does that sound? I'm sure she's just lost and scared…" Ryia said before stopping. "What's wrong?" Toshiro asked frowning. "I think our mystery girl's awake." Ryia said heading towards the stairs followed by Toshiro. Peeking into the room Ryia softly smiled at the girl who was sitting up. "Glad to see you're awake." She said after convincing Toshiro to stay outside. "Where am I?" The girl asked. "You're in Karakura Town, My husband found you laying in the middle of the road earlier." Ryia explained walking over to her. "My name's Ryia Hitsugaya, what's yours?" Ryia asked smiling gently at her. "I...don't remember…" She finally said after a while. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Ryia tried only to get silence as a response. "Well then, How about we get you something to eat then? Supper's almost ready, why don't you get dressed and come down to eat ok? There's clothes that should fit you in the closet and the bathrooms across the hall." Ryia said getting up and leaving.

Walking downstairs Ryia was welcomed to the sight of her best friend walking through a portal. "Well?" Kit asked looking at her. "I just spoke with her, she doesn't remember what happened or her own name." Ryia explained as she stirred the curry on the stove as Kit set the table. "That is a little strange, but if she's a human then there's not much I can do…" Kit said looking up. "That's the thing, I don't think she is human. I said I can't sense anything from her, but the way she held herself when she woke up….it's like that of how a soul reaper on guard acts." Ryia explained as the girl walked in. "Oh good, I'm glad you found some clothes that fit." Ryia said smiling at her as the girl stared at Kit. "Kit….ears…." Ryia whispered as the demon sweat dropped before making her ears and tail disappear. "You're not human are you?" The girl asked frowning. "A...no, I'm not…" Kit admitted hesitantly as the girl stared at her. "This is Kit, she's my sister-in-law and best friend." Ryia introduced as she carried the pot of curry over to the table. "Ry, are you sure you're not?" Kit asked frowning. "I told you I'm not Kit….drop it will you." Ryia growled glaring at her friend. "Why don't you go find your brother and tell him supper's ready." Ryia suggested as she walked back over to the counter to pick up the rice cooker.

After placing the cooker on the little table Ryia smiled at the girl. "I hope you like curry and rice." she said softly. "Thank you…" The young girl said before a loud rumble shook the house. "What in the…" Ryia gasped running outside only to be surrounded. "Eh, Izuru, Nanao? What are…" Ryia questioned before everything before her fell into the blackness. The only thing she could remember was the young girls screams followed a short while later by Kit and Toshiros.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have we finally awoken?" A teasing voice asked as Ryia started to wake up. "What in the….where am I?" She asked looking around the dark cell she was chained in. "You're back in the soul society my dear." The voice answered causing Ryia to look up. "And apparently being held captive by a giant rotten banana." She grumbled looking at the man's clothing. "Ryia Hitsugaya, former Captain of the Gotai 13, you are the one nuccense in my plan, and now with you here, it can proceed without any nuisances." He explained. "And this plan of yours is?" Ryia asked not really caring. "You'll find out in due time." He said before turning around to leave. Ryia struggled against the chains "Damn it." She whispered as she tried summoning up her director only to scream out in pain as her wrist started to burn. "God damn rotten banana…" Ryia whispered relaxing her powers to stop the burning. How everyone knew about her weakness was beyond her.

Jerking awake Ryia looked up as the male walked back in. "Back for more you rotten banana?" Ryia asked smirking, the last several times he's entered her cell she's done nothing but criticize him. "You know, your mother would be so disappointed in you right now, kidnapping a helpless woman who wants nothing more then to have a happy family with her husband." Ryia said only to get laughed at. "You are not helpless, I've heard what Captain Kurotsuchi talk about you. "Oh yay, the creep-a-zoid was talking about me, I should feel flattered….but I don't…" Ryia rolled her eyes getting the male pissed. "So, are you going to tell me your name are or you happy with rotten banana?" Ryia asked looking up at him. "My name is Kageroza Inaba. Not that you really care. I know all about how you run former Captain of squad 9 Ryia Hitsugaya." Kageroza explained. "Again, I should be flattered….but I'm not.. How about you let me go and I won't put you over my knee like the spoiled little brat you're acting like." Ryia threatened. "I somehow doubt you can do that, but If you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do as it seems the originals have come back to the soul society." He said as he turned to leave. "Originals?" Ryia questioned. "I suppose I should tell you now. I have created an invading army of all of your little friends, and once I have successfully captured Nozomi Kujo my plan will be complete." Kageroza explained. "And what makes me so damn special?" Ryia asked glaring. "I am unable to make a reigai for you, since you are not of this world." He explained. "Oh right, because I'm just made of shadows, So let me guess, you kidnapped me and plan on keeping me locked up so I won't interfere huh?" Ryia guessed. "That would be correct." Kageroza nodded only for Ryia to burst out laughing. "That's a grave mistake on your part. You see, you attacked a Queen, not only is my realm upset but so is the Queen of hell." Ryia explained smirking. "I already have that half-breed demon taken care of-" Kageroza started then stopped. "You might want to rethink that, Rotten banana." Ryia chuckled as the male felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he was welcomed to the sight of Kit in her true form. "You know, you made a grave mistake, thinking you can take a cat demon hostage." Kit announced smirking. "How are you doing Ry?" Kit asked staring at the male. "Oh you know…..hanging in there." Ryia deadpanned. "Anyway...care to take care of him and help me out a bit?" Ryia continued looking at her friend who moved to attack Kageroza only to fall into a trap and disappeared. "KIT!" Ryia yelled struggling against the chains that kept her in place and the light fibers that started burning through her skin. "God damn it." Ryia whispered as she passed out from the pain.

Ryia winced as her past started to pass through her mind, all of the torture Aizen put her through started playing with her mind. 'No, I'm over this, why is this showing up? Stop it...Stop it!' her mind screamed as her body screamed in the phantom pains that the monster left behind. 'Please, stop...I don't want this…..' her mind sobbed. 'Stop it, stop it…... STOP IT!' her mind yelled as a sudden burst of her spiritual pressure erupted throughout the Seritai followed by a loud explosion. "Must destroy enemy…." She almost whispered before flying away from the group screaming her name.

Looking around Ryia located a green haired male making his way towards the group of originals. "Must….kill…" Ryia whispered as she headed straight towards him as he stopped and looked up at her managing to block her attack. "So, you're the one i've been hearing a lot about. Ryia Hitsugaya, Queen of the shadow realm." He said smirking. "Heh, you're sadly mistaken, that weakling isn't here right now, You're talking to Rani, Her true form and power." She said before kicking the male into the wall. "You see, the little bitch keeps me suppressed, I don't get to have any fun unless I take over, and that hasn't been for a while." Rani purred smirking as she pulled him out only to find him limp in her hand. "Tch…..why are all humans such weaklings? I never to get to fight someone who can match me." Rani complained dropping the male.

"Ryia!" Toshiro yelled as the group ran up to her. "Oh, if it isn't her little plaything." Rani hummed smirking as Kit pushed Toshiro back behind her. "Kit what are you doing?" Toshiro demanded. "That isn't Ryia, I've only seen her a couple of times. Who is standing in front of us is Ryia's inner darkness, her lust of blood and battle, she's worst than Zaraki when it comes to fighting. She is the one that killed Aizen, why Ryia's wound over her eye never healed properly." Kit explained looking at the Ryia impersonator. "Oh, well if it isn't the little queen of Hell, come to fight me huh?" Rani asked smirking. "All I ask is you return Ryia to us." Kit said looking at her. "That weakling? She has no right to rule over the shadow realm, I am the true queen." Rani laughed. "So I take it you're Rani then. I've heard about you from Takashi. Every queen of the shadow realm has an alternative personality that holds her realm powers. You call Ryia weak when in reality she's the only queen able to keep her darker self suppressed for years at a time. All of the others lost themselves ending in their death." Kit explained looking at the dark angel. "Very good, yes, I am Ryia's dark powers, annoying as it is, the little bitch keeps me under a pretty tight lock. But thanks to that weakling over there I'm free now." Rani smirked before attacking Kit.

'Knock knock bitch.' Ryia's voice echoed in her head causing Rani to frown. "I thought you died bitch." She snapped glaring at her counterpart. "You know as well as I do if I die then so do you." Ryia explained. "Now how about you give me back my body and we can call this a day?" She continued getting annoyed with the pain pounding in her head from having Rani take over. "How about no? Why would I want a weakling like you to have control of my powers?" Rani asked looking at Ryia. "Are you forgetting that I'm in charge here? I'm not going to have you control my body and get both of us killed because of your bloodlust. That's how the other Queens died, I don't exactly plan on doing that just yet." Ryia explained. "What are you planning on doing? Talk me into submission?" Rani asked getting annoyed. "As much as I'd prefer that I don't think you'll comply, you're the type I have to defeat for you to listen to me." Ryia sighed running a hand through her bangs revealing the scar on her eye. Rani frowned at the scar, she had that reminder to, proof of how weak her counterpart is. "You still say I'm weak, but just now, you flinched when you saw my scar, the scar we both received when we killed Aizen." Ryia commented.

"It's because you're weak we got this scar, if-" Rani yelled. "If what? I don't know if you've forgotten, but we got this scar when you decided to fight for control during that battle. If this is anyone's fault it's yours." Ryia announced frowning. "You bitch, how dare you blame this on me!" Rani yelled attacking her. Simply dodging Ryia looked at Rani. "You know, I feel bad for you, all you know is the darkness of my heart, all of my torment and unpleasant feelings are directed into you, but that's the way we have to work, you take all of my darkness and sorrow and never get to feel what it's like to be loved and happy." Ryia said softly. "I don't need your sympathy!" Rani yelled attack Ryia again only to be enveloped into a hug. "I'm sorry Rani, I wish I could show you happiness." Ryia whispered as Rani held her stomach as Chiya pierced it. "Tsk, Like I would want to..Just remember bitch, when the time is right, I will take control again." Rani whispered before she disappeared into the shadows. "Until then, Rani." Ryia whispered before her mind blanked and her body fell.

"Ryia….." A soft worried voice echoed. "Ryia please…..wake up…" It continued begging her. "Dad….Captain Unohana said it'll take time, she'll wake up when she's ready." Another voice broke through. "How about you go home and rest, we'll watch over mom." A gentler voice suggested. 'No, she didn't want Toshiro to leave…' "I guess you're right." Toshiro sighed as he moved from his chair as Ryia's fingers twitched. "Ryia?" Toshiro questioned looking at his wife. When they finally found her after her and Kit's fight Ryia was unconscious. From what Kit said Ryia must have battled Rani for control again. "Please wake up Ryia, It's already been a week." Toshiro begged only to get another twitch in response. Yuuki leaned into her brother, ever since they could remember their adopted father always loved their mother. They knew she loved him back by the way she would talk about him when they was children. While it took the two of them a while to get over the lost of their real father Toshiro welcomed them with open arms. Looking down at his sister Yudai smiled softly at her, there was only a handful of people that had seen Yudai show emotions, those was only limited to his parents, sister, aunt and his childhood friend. "Come on Yu, let's go, you know Dad's too stubborn to leave mom." Yuuki suggested and started pulling her brother out of the room.

"What's wrong with you Yu? You seemed distracted in there." Yuuki asked once outside. "It's nothing Yuuk." Yudai told her as he turned. "Yudai…" Yuuki called. Turning Yudai saw his twin sister, while she looked like their father she held herself like their mother. "Yudai what's wrong? You're distracted, you're not normally like this." Yuuki asked as her expression and body relaxed into worry. "It's just, while we was in there, I felt something off about mom, I don't know what it is either, but it felt as if there was another presence mixed in with hers." Yudai tried to explain. "You don't think Mom's pregnant do you?" Yuuki asked. "Captain Unohana would have found out when she examined mom." Yudai explained. "What else explains what you sensed then? It's not like I can tell." Yuuki pouted. "Yuuk, I'm sure there's a reason for that, maybe someone thought it would be unfair for you to get the beauty, smarts and power." Yudai suggested trying to cheer his sister up. "Yea right, you're far more smarter than I am." Yuuki told him. "Totally not, remember, you are the one who kicked my ass in Kido during the academy, along with complete all 6 years within 2." Yudai reminded her. "He is right Yuuki, you're just like your mother when she was in the academy." Kit said walking up. "Seriously?" Both twins asked looking at their aunt who nodded. "She's a kido master and was one of the few captains who could handle the advanced paperwork. You remind me of her when we was younger, I'm just thankful you two didn't get her hyperness." Kit explained.

Inside the room Toshiro stared at Ryia. He wanted her to wake up, he needed to know if she was ok after her mental battle with herself. "Ryia…." He whispered again worried. "Please tell me you haven't been sobbing over me the whole time…" Ryia mumbled. "RYIA!" Toshiro yelled causing the three people outside to come bursting in. "God Toshiro, I'm right here you don't need to yell." She hissed rubbing her ears only to feel a body press against hers. Looking down Ryia smiled softly at Toshiro as he hugged her. "So anyway….does anyone know what happened?" Ryia asked looking up at her friend and two children. "You don't remember?" Kit asked frowning a bit. "Not really, I remember getting kidnapped then arguing with Rani." Ryia explained. "There was a guy who tried destroying the soul society with imposter captains and lieutenants. Rani managed to take control and killed him." Kit explained. "Afterwards you fought her mom, you've been out for a week." Yudai explained. "That explains why your father is acting like a child who just found their lost favorite toy. "Shut up will you." Toshiro grumbled as his ears got red. "Come on Toshiro...what would Rangiku think if she saw you like this?" Ryia asked chuckling a bit. "I'd instantly freeze her if she said anything." He threatened causing his wife to sigh and shake her head as Unohana walked in. "It's good to see you're awake Ryia." She said as she started checking everything. "Good to be up….although I don't remember much." Ryia said trying to remove Toshiro from her lap only to end up unsuccessful. "Toshiro will you please get off of me, remember, you're not in your little kid form anymore." Ryia grumbled finally pulling off her husband as he glared at her.

"You sure you're fine Mom? I can talk to Grandpa Jushiro about me staying with you and dad for a while." Yuuki suggested looking at her mother in Toshiro's arms. "I'm fine honey, besides I have a feeling when we get home your father's going to try to keep me in bed for a while." Ryia explained looking at Toshiro who held her protectively before they walked through a shadow portal. "So, what happened to Nozomi?" Ryia asked as Toshiro laid her on their bed. She ended up being a mod soul, after Rani killed the guy behind everything, she disappeared." He explained as Ryia leaned against him. "It was nice, having a little girl in the house again though." She hummed smiling softly causing Toshiro to look down at her. "Ryia…" He whispered causing her to look over at him. "Maybe some day we'll get luck." She smiled softly. "Yea, someday.." Toshiro mumbled.


End file.
